Who's Got My Back?
by Epyon1
Summary: Hitomi is hurt by Van and locked away from everyone. She is found by Dilandau and realizes her true love. A songfic to "Who's Got My Back" by Creed. Please R/R!
1. Who's got My Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne nor do I own Creed  
  
This is a D/H songfic to Creed's "Who's Got My Back." Takes place after the Destiny War but Dilandau is not Celena. Its also a bit OOC. Enjoy!  
  
--  
Run...hide  
All that was sacred to us  
Sacred to us  
See the signs  
The covenant has been broken  
By mankind  
Leaving us with no shoulder...with no shoulder  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
--  
It had been three long years since she had returned to Gaea. Three long torturous years of pain, heartache, and suffering. All that she loved was gone. Her family, friends, and the one she loved most in the world had betrayed her.  
  
Sad green eyes looked across the cold stone of the dark and damp room at the bottom of the castle of Fanelia. No light penetrated the thick granite walls nor the solid brown door made of some strong Gaean wood. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Long hair the color of golden sand cascaded down her shoulders and hung around her waist. A thin white tunic hung loosly around her body and tanned leather pants encased her shapley legs. Neither did much good to protect her from the cold and moisture of the small prison.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A delicate hand opened the door to the room where soft feminine giggles and moans could be heard. A frown crossed the face of 19 year old Hitomi as she pushed apart the intricatly carved doors to the room of her love, Van Fanel, the king of Fanelia and the man to whom she was currently engaged.  
  
Peering into the room she gasped at what she saw. Van was currently tracing the curves of the nude form of another woman. His shirt was loosened and his hair disheveled. Rage filled Hitomi's body and she burst through the doors, attracting the attention of the man she was to be married to in a weeks time. "What the hell are you doing?! I thought you loved me! Not some slut from the side of some road! You and I WERE to be married a week from today and now I find you getting ready to fuck some whore selling her body to you! Van, how could you?"  
  
Her voice broke and tears fell from her eyes as she dashed out of the room, Van following behind her. He grabbed onto her arm and violently spun her around to face him. "Hitomi," He said softly "Please don't run, I didnt mean to hurt you."  
  
She brought her eyes to face his. An angry glint in their pained depths. "How can you say that? Seeing you with that woman hurt me more than anything in the world. And I thought you were being true to you're word, that you loved me with your heart and soul. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Then it all seemed to happen so fast. He went into a rage. First chenching his fists to his sides, then letting one fly, impacting on her left cheek. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the corrodor and the clatter of shattering porcelain echoed in Van's ears. As he looked down on her and the shards of the figure a sudden panic overtook him. Taking a heavy marble figurine in his arms, he let it fly through the air and collide with the dazed girl, thus sending her into unconciousness.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
That had been a few weeks ago. The purple and blue bruises on her body having disappeared and cuts healed. As far as she knew, noone knew where she was. Only Van had come down to bring her a few scraps of food each day. She had become terribly thin and her once tanned skin was becoming paler from the darkness. 'Is anyone asking about me,' She mentally asked herself. 'Or has that asshole Van made up some story about my absence?'  
  
--  
Who's got my back now?  
When we all have left is deceptive  
So disconnected  
So what is the truth now?  
--  
  
A sudden rumbling filled the palace and Hitomi's head. 'Whats going on? Another attack?' She remembered the group of rebel Zaibach Dragonslayers, their leader being the infamous Dilandau Albatou. They had been causing problems for over a year now, hoarding weapons won from plundering neighboring countries. Dilandau's hatred of Van had not decreased at all over the years, only become stronger as each attempt of his to capture Fanelia had failed due to her intervention. But there would be none of that this time.  
  
She could hear the battle being raged around her, even in the hall where this room lay. Running to the door, she began pounding on it, hoping someone outside would notice her efforts. She was tired and weak from hunger but she put all of her force behing each blow to the door. A loud crack on the door mad her jump back, startled. With a second blow, a figure emerged from the illuminated corrodor, casting light onto her body which was sprawled across the damp floor.  
  
She recognized the figure immediatly as Dilandau, but didnt offer any protest as he stepped further into the room to see her. He gasped as his eyes looked over her body. "No wonder everyone though she was dead, just look where that scum put her!" He exclaimed, rather enraged. He finally looked into her eyes to see their color was dimmed and seemigly lifeless.  
  
"Dilandau," she spoke weakly "Please help me."  
  
He lifted her up gently in his arms and hugged her to his chest. His crimson eyes glowing warmly at her as he held her. "Don't worry, Hitomi, I'm here to rescue you." He held the one thing he loved most, the only thing he truly loved, and ran out of the room with her.  
  
As Dilandau ran through the throne room he was confronted by a battered Van. "And where do you think you're taking her? Hitomi belongs to me and noone else. I love her and I will never let her go!" With that he drew forth his sword, the emblem of Fanelia gleaming brilliantly and the cold blade danced in anticipation of blood.  
  
Setting his love down softly behind him, he drew out an elegent sword with his own symbol adorned on the hilt. "You let her go the moment you locked her away in that shit hole store room. I dont know what else you did to her before that I don't know about yet, but you lost her. If you loved her you wouldn't have thrown her out like a ripped fabric. I have found her and I will take her with me. I love her and there is nothing you can do to change that!" He yelled as Van charged at him.  
  
Hitomi was shocked at his confession of his love. Noone had ever truly shown her love until he had. Her parents had left her on her own and her friends ignored her, so she had come to Gaea to be with Van. She had thought he had loved her as she loved him, but that had all been false as she realized when he was making love to another woman. It seemed now that Dilandau was the only one who really loved her, and for the first time, it dawned on her that she loved him as well. She always had. Even when thay had been fighting in the Destiny Wars she had longed for him, but pushed that feeling away and kept herself close to Van. For the first time she admitted to herself that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him.  
  
--  
There's still time  
All that has been devastated  
Can be recreated  
Realize  
We pick up the broken pieces  
Of our lives  
Giving ourselves to each other...ourselves to each other  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
--  
  
The battle was over and Van lay defeated on the floor. Dilandau sheithed his sword and walked back over to her, kneeling next to her to make sure she was alright. "Hitomi," he whispered to her alone "I've loved you for years, since you came from the Mystic Moon to Gaea. Mabey if I had admitted it sooner then this would not have happened to you. I'm sorry, my love." He lifted her up into his arms and embraced her.  
  
"Dilandau, There is nothing you could have done about this happening. there is no way you would have known. I love you too, with all of my heart. Noone has ever truly loved me before, even when I thought they did." She looked up into the crimson depths and saw the joy within them. Without another word, he pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.  
  
When they broke apart he spoke "Hitomi, I don't want to loose you like that bastard did. Will you come with me? back to my home, and be mine?"  
  
She smiled for the first time she had in a long time. Cuddling up to his chest as he started to walk again she was actually happy. Happy that she had found someone that loved her and she loved in return.  
  
The End  
  
Did you enjoy this? Please tell me waht you think. R/R 


	2. It's Been Awhile

I have decided to continue this fic at the requests of the reviewers. This chapter is about Van and how he feels about all of this. Yet another songfic, this one is "It's Been Awhile" by Staind. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or Staind, I simply borrow them for my stories.  
  
__  
  
--  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you  
--  
  
He sat alone in his room. Tthe windows were shut and heavy black curtains were drawn, blocking out the light. He lay across his bed, rubbing his hand gently across the bandage on his arm. His cinnomon eyes held a glint of hatred and anger. She was gone, he had lost her. Hitomi had been his prize. He had won her heart and body from the war. Now they had been torn away from him by the one person he truly hated.  
  
He might have loved her once, but he doubted it. He had always been weak, pretending to be strong and powerful to gain respect and authority. Van had put up the facade but it was broken when she had come to Gaea on the beam of icy light. She had outmatched his facade with her true virtues which he desired despretly. He stayed close to her, pretending to care about her so he would appear stronger, using her purity to make himself great.   
  
When he first laid eyes upon her, he knew she was diffrent from everyone. Hitomi had been stronger than anyone had imagined. He needed a strong woman to lead with him, to make him appear to have what he did not. He had never cared for her, it was all an act.   
  
--  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
--  
  
He had not suspected she would return to the palace so soon from her confrence with his advisors, the one that he had been made to attend. He couldn't have made the decisions for his country, so he left that ability up to Hitomi. When she was away on these frequent confrences and peace meetings with other royalty he would be releaving his need for sexual contact. There were many maidens in his service who were more than happy to meet his needs and he allowed them to. He had never told anyone of this since he had to convince Hitomi that he loved her with his heart and soul so everyone was oblivious to it. That is, until she walked in and discovered he and his chaimber maid in his quarters.  
  
It was only a week until their wedding so he could not let her spread her newfound knowledge. Van chased her through the halls and finally caught her by the wrist, lashing her around to face him. "Hitomi, please don't run. I didn't mean to hurt you." he lied. As he looked down into her angry tearstained eyes she spoke.  
  
"How can you say that? Seeing you with that woman hurt me more than anything in the world. And I thought you were being true to you're word, that you loved me with your heart and soul. I guess I was wrong." He couldn't control his anger then and his fist crashed into her cheek with enough force to send her flying backwards and knock over a porcelain vase. Without thinking he lifted the nearest thing to him, a heavy figure carved out of heavy sapphire colored marble, and heaved it at her.  
  
--  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
--  
  
He had hidden her away in a long forgotten room in the far interior of the castle. The walls had been soaked through by a moisture who's source was unknown and mosses had begun to grow. He had left her there so she couldnt escape and tell others of his passions with the maid. He would check on her once every day to make sure she was still alive and bring her meager scraps of food, hoping she would die of hunger and solitude rather than by his own sword.  
  
He could not bear to kill her himself and dispose of her remains. It would be best just to leave her to be forgotten in the dark cellar noone knew existed. "This is your own fault, Hitomi." he whispered. "Why couldn't you have just stayed away. It would have made this much much less painful for yourself and me." He never imagined that weeks after she dissappeared someone would come to search for her. Not believing his story that she had been whisked back to the Mystic moon on one clear starry night.  
  
--  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
--  
  
It was a cloudy depressing day. The skys were endlessly grey, casting eerie shadows across the Fanelian palace. It was the perfect day for an attack. Seven rebel gaimelfs desended on the country, ready to attack the home of the royals to attain their goal. Fanelia was given no warning to te attack. It was swift and stelthy. Their leader had come to find Hitomi.  
  
The south wall was destroyed and the dragonslayers took out as many of the guards as they could. Dilandau was not among those presently killing the defense of Van's kingdom. A sudden crash in the west wing alerted Van to his presence. 'Damn it!' he thought 'Hitomi is in the west wing!'   
  
--  
Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!  
--  
  
He knew Dilandau had her. But how had he known where she was? 'No matter. It will all be over soon enough and I can blame her death on that monster' he thought viciously. Van suddenly longed to be back years ago. Before the war. Before Hitomi. Before his mother had dissappeared. Before his brother has been called to fight the dragon. Before his father died. It had all been so simple then. There had been no worries, pain, or death. Mabey if he went back then things would change. None of this would happen. He would never meet Hitomi, never pilot the Escaflowne, everything would be perfect  
  
--  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
--  
  
He caught Dilandau and Hitomi in the throne room. He was carrying her in his arms, holding her close to himself. "And where do you think you're taking her? Hitomi belongs to me and noone else. I love her and I will never let her go!" Van yelled, trying to win Hitomi back. He drew his sword, flashing it so the light glinted off the gems of the Fanelian emblem. His words forced the other to glare at him coldly, not wanting to relinquish the girl to the one who had harmed her in so many ways and left her to die. He placed Hitomi gingerly to the floor and turned to face Van.  
  
The hilt adorned with the symbol of Dilandau himself was lifted, bringing a glowing sword out if its protective sheith. "You let her go the moment you locked her away in that shit hole store room. I dont know what else you did to her before that I don't know about yet, but you lost her. If you loved her you wouldn't have thrown her out like a ripped fabric. I have found her and I will take her with me. I love her and there is nothing you can do to change that!" He said loudly, surprising Van, but also enraging him.  
  
The king charged, his sword seeking the hot blood of the rebel Zaibach general. Each of his blows were mached tenfold. He had underestimated the mans power again, letting hatred blindly drag him to defeat. A searing slice delivered across his right arm and chest signaled the end of the battle. Dilandau the victor. Van slipped out of conciousness from bloodloss and exaustion as his rival gently lifted Hitomi and laid a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
--  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
--  
  
Van had awoken on a cot in the medics chambers after being bandaged and tended to. And now here he lay, powerless and defeated. His strength had been stripped from him and now the other kings and queens knew of what he had done to the heroine from the Mystic Moon and would never feel the same towards him again. His advisory would never again trust him nor would the people of his country. He was a disgrace now. He had no more respect and would be feared and hated by everyone.  
  
Well, that was it. There went the life he had come to know. Everything would be diffrent now, not just in Fanelia, but across the whole planet. All the blame would come to him, not that it wasn't the truth.  
  
--  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
--  
  
He lifted himself up off of his bed and began to pace around the room. His raven hair swaying slightly at the movements. 'Well, there isn't much I can do now. I guess the best thing to do would be to continue ruling the kingdom.' He thought sourly. The south wall and west wing were being rebuilt after the rebel attack. 'At least thats going underway normally.' His gaze fell upon a silver ring laying on the table nearest his bed. Picking it up and holding it in the palm of his hand a single image clouded his mind. 'Hitomi.'  
__  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be about Dilandau and there will be another chapter dedicated to romance. Until then please R/R! 


	3. Unknown

Well, heres the next chapter. This one reflects Dilandau's feelings. A songfic to "Unknown" by Lifehouse. I hope you enjoy! Please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Escaflowne nor Lifehouse.  
  
Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been in Drivers Ed which lasts til 6 so I havn't had much free time. The final is Friday so I dont have to suffer through much longer.  
  
--  
This doubt is screaming in my face   
In this familiar place,   
Sheltered and concealed  
And if this night won't let me rest   
Don't let me second guess   
What I know to be real put away  
All I know for tonight and maybe I just might learn   
To let it go take my security from me   
And maybe finally I won't have to know everything   
I am falling into grace to the unknown to where you are  
--  
  
She lay in his arms, kind eyes closed in sleep. 'Do I really deserve this angel?' He thought. He loved her more than anyone could begin to imagine. He would give his life just to be with her for one moment. Her confession had shocked Dilandau more than anything. She loved him. He hadn't believed he had hear the words come out of Hitomi's mouth. He would cherish every moment he spent with her like it was their last. He vowed never to loose her, not like Van had.  
  
The thought of the young king enraged him. How could anyone have done that to someone, especally Hitomi. It would take alot for any guy not to go wild as soon as they saw here. What coud have posessed him to do such a thing?!? No matter. He was with her now and that was all that mattered.  
  
He carried her up to his quarters and placed her gently on his bed. It was a wonder she was still alive. The skin clung to her bone from lack of nurishment and her skin was deathly pale. The normal lustor of her hair was dulled by weeks in the pitch blackness that had surrounded her. The torn white gown hung loosly about her frame and was smudged with greyish mud and damp from the moisture. Her eyelids fluttered a moment, the opened fully, exposing eyes that shone with new meaning.  
  
"You're awake." He whispered, hoping his presence would not frighten her. She smiled up at him and his heart rejoiced. "Are you feeling alright?" Stroking her hair softly then caressing her cheek.  
  
Hitomi sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, leaning into his feathery embrace. "I'm fine, just a bit hungry." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Very well then. I shall be back in a moment." Reluctently he pulled his hand back and stood, making his way out the door and towards the kitchen. He returned a minute or so later with a bowl of hot soup.  
  
He watched her calmly as she ate. Watching the way her hair moved as her head bobbed slightly, the way her lips closed around the spoon. 'Theres so much I don't know about you, my love, but thats what makes you all the more lovley.  
  
--  
  
And faith makes everybody scared it's the unknown,   
They don't know that keeps me hanging on  
To you I got nothing left to defend   
I cannot pretend that everything makes sense   
But does it really matter now if I do not know how   
To figure this thing out   
I am against myself again trying to fit  
These pieces in walking on a cloud of dust to get to you   
  
--  
  
-Flashback-  
  
He heard a faint yell behind a thick door in the ancient corrodor. Using his sword, he pried off the lock that held it shut. Pushing his way through the door he found darkness. Cold damp walls covered in moss surrounded a figure on the floor. The dripping of water could be heard over the ragged breathing. He looked at the figure for a moment before a pair of green eyes turnet toward him. It was she.  
  
Hitomi, the one he loved. Her eyes were glazed over from being so long in complete darkness. Her sandy hair was streaked with mud and flowed down her sholders and back with a dulled glow. Pale skin looked like porcelain and as soft as fine silk. She wore a white gown, tattered and torn. Soaked through with dark green mosses clinging to the thin fabric. Her body shuddered violently from the cold as she tried to form words to him. "Dilandau, please help me." She spoke in gasping breaths.  
  
He took her in his arms, smoothing her hair and whispering encouragements. He picked her up and held his loves weakened body close. "Don't worry, Hitomi. I'm here to rescue you."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
He had confessed his love for her then battled the Fanelian king. He was surprised at her love for him as well. Now here they were. 'What would come next?' 'What is left for you here?' 'How could this perfect angel have fallen into my arms?' Thoughts rushed through his head at incredible rates. 'She is here with me now, thats really what matters.'   
  
He looked back down at her, a contented sigh escaping her lips. Dilandau took her hand in his own, caressing the smooth skin. "Hitomi?" He asked. "About what happened in the Throne Room, do you really love me?"   
  
She smiled up at him and spoke with hushed tones. " I've loved you ever since I first met you. But it is only now that I have been able to admit it." She blushed slightly and looked away. He cought her face between his fingers and gently turned her head back towards him. Smiling down at her tenderly he said.  
  
"I love you, and I will take care of you. For now and forever. I would do anything for you. Even if it means traveling to the ends of Gaea and back. I will never hurt you. I couldn't. Rest now, you need it" 


End file.
